


An Amateur Date

by StarryPopsi



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Hubralan, M/M, Multi, Multiple chapters, Ophelia is spying, Ophelia unironically helps alan date hubris, Reverend is a wingman, Spying, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryPopsi/pseuds/StarryPopsi
Summary: A student and her cyborg dog spies one her boss going out with someone she hated with her guts. there will be more chapters!
Relationships: Alan Probe/Hubris D'obscene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The grocery spy.

it was near evening in the big city of Bleedmore. Ophelia Payne, a young woman, possibly in her early twenties, is heading towards a door. "Alan!" She yelled out, asking a question of concern. "Yes, Ophelia?" Said a slightly chubby, but Large man, possibly in his near thirties. Ophelia had walked in his office, it was not the cleanest but was acceptable. "Alan you have been talking to someone, is it Hubris?" Yes, Hubris D'Osbcene. The man who tried to ruin Alan's life, Poisoned him with frogs, and held a cult.

Alan had gotten up, putting a raincoat on, looking like it had blood on it. "well Ophelia, im putting you IN CHARGE!, YEAH!" Alan said as he buttoned it on and grabbed a bag. "Alan wait!" Ophelia said before a badge was thrown at her. "Alan what the HELL!?" Ophelia yelled at the surgeon. "You're in charge!" He said as he jumped down to the 1st floor, nearly falling on Filthy Nowe. Ophelia folowed with him. "Alan!" Ophelia barked at Alan. "You're going out with HUBRIS? Out of all the people!" Ophelia growled at Alan. "BYE!"Alan said as he ran out of the doors, getting in his car and driving off. "Oh no he's not!" She looked at the first person she saw, Filthy Nowe and his Bird, Evermore. "Hey you! You're in charge!" Ophelia said as ahe stuck the badge onto Nowe. "What? Who? When? wHERE?" The man said as he was spinning around, due to being blind.

Ophelia basically jogged over to Hubris's house, and began knocking so fast, yet so hard, that if Hubris opened the door shed punch his face till it inverted. Luckily she stopped when the doorknob wiggled. Hubris came out and saw Ophelia, who was growling so hard, she sounded like if Muta Bear's ex girlfriend about to whoop his ass. "Well, why so..growly frankenstien?" That insult alone made Ophelia want to pull his teeth out and shove it up his...rear end. "Are you gonna DATE MY BOSS?" She snarled then straight up roared. "What's wrong Frankenstein? got a screw loose?" He snickered "I got a Date soon BYE BYE FRANKENSTEIN, BACK TO THE LAB WHERE YOU SHOULD BE MONTORING THE BATS AT." Hubris said as he closed the door in the girl's face. "More like OOOH I GOT A DATE SOON! MORE LIKE SHOVE A FROG SYRINGE UP MY VICTIM'S ASS OOOH! OOOOH! OOOH! OOOH!" Ophelia blabbered, but stopped as people paid some stares to her, causing her to run back to the hospital. Seeing Filthy Nowe still in circles with his bird. She pulled the badge off him with a quick thank you, Nowe then puked by dizziness.

Ophelia is walking back and fourth in in circles in Alan's office, what should she do? "What should i dooo...He's gonna get killed again!" Ophelia said as she walked in circles around Alan's dog, Mr. Giblets. "I AM MISTER GIBLETS" The dog blared out. "No he's gonna MURDER HIM AGAIN I KNOW IT!" She said. "I know! we'll disguise ourselves!" She said as she ran to her house with the dog and back with clothes to the hospital. She then went into the bathroom. Minutes later she came out, looking ridiculous, about 4 coats was over her and 3 scarves around her neck to her mouth and a top hat to conceal her head. Giblets started...wheezing? It was more like laughing. "I know i look dumb." Ophelia said as she was putting giblets in a baby onsie and wrapped him in a blanket and proceeded to put a wig on him. Giblets look more like a human baby...probably..She'll just shake it off saying its a costume of a dog.

"Lets go!" She said running out, throwing her badge at Filthy Nowe again, his bird squawking. She got on her bike and began going to the grocery store...god her bike was slower with all that bulky clothing on and a pug with her in a bag. she got to the store in probably under 10 minutes. "Ok...Alan said he'd be there" She said as she got a kart and put Giblets in the baby seat. She immediately saw Alan in the entrance, looking at the flower bouquets. "Oh hello there sir!" she said to Alan, probably asking for a death wish. "Hello ma'am! im trying to pick out flowers for a date ! do..do you know which ones looks better? The one with the red ribbon? or the one with the blue ribbon?" Ophelia had made an 'uuum..' before picking blue ribbon one. "Why thank you..and your baby looks cute! It looks odd though." Alan said as he looked down to Giblets. "Uh! Its a Halloween costume that came...umm..5 months late but he wanted to wear it!" Ophelia said, god she felt her internal organs retreat to her colon. "Awww, its cute!" Alan said beofre walking off. Ophelia took a sigh of relif, she thought Alan would whoop her, she knew just entering and leaving a grocery store so needed to buy something.

...

Ophelia had a cart full of ice, and mint chip ice cream, grapes, both green and blue, and sugar free gummy bears to give Alan's bowels a nightmare for payback as since he pulled her chair away right when she was gonna sit down, and her rear end fell on thumbtacks. She bumped into Alan again with their carts, due to being distracted. "Oh my bad lady!" Alan said. The pug in the cart was startled enough that he blurted out "I AM MR GI-" before yawning, cancelling it. "Wait a minute.." Alan said knowing where that came from. "I AM MR GIGATRON 9000, THE COLLECT-ABLE TOY ROBOT FROM SHAGGY VS SHREK 5!" Ophelia blurted, luckily Alan was shaken off. "Hahaha! Be sure to keep those batteries charged!" Alan laughed taking his kart to the checkout.

After checkout, and a concern from the employee, Ophelia was leaving the store. She now needs to know where the rat AKA Hubris D'Obscene is going. Giblets looked at the cart full of bags. "Im gonna need a taxi..Ophelia said as she got her bike.


	2. The mall (Part 1 because i feel burnt out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia sees an unusual person in the mall spying

After all..that, Ophelia was in the office..she didn't know what to do. Giblets was scribbling up things. Ophelia was just spinning around in the chair getting herself quite dizzy. As soon as giblets finished up, he was going to show Ophelia until she projectile vomited at the recently cleaned floor, Crumpet Murphy saw and was not happy. "NOT AGAIN!" He yelled, getting out the mop again. "Ohhh...Sorry!" Ophelia gurgled, the green on her face going away.

Giblets barked, drawing the attention of the young woman. "Huh?" Ophelia questioned as she saw the paper. "Hmm..its some hooded guy..going in a place called the..Mall?" Ophelia said scrolling through with her eye. "Wait..Hooded guy..mall..WAIT!" Ophelia shouted out "HUBRIS IS AT THE MALl!" She yelled. So she went to the bathroom and out, looking less silly as before. But still.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed giblets and ran out. One again throwing the in charge badge at Nowe. She hopped on her bike and rid to the Bleedmore mall. She parked her bike and ran inside. Boy..she almost fell down the escalators. But what she DID see was the tip of a red hood. Its that rat, Hubris D'Obscene. Ohhhh wont he get the perfect disguise for death. She was dashing towards him and bumped into a large man in a yellow coat, she definitely know him. The man turned around and it was the one and only Reverend Robot Apocalypse, or Rev. Apocalypse. He looked down seeing Ophelia, Looking like a fool. "Hello Ophelia!" He piped up, waving. Ophelia knew right away she is f*cked

"Im not Ophelia!" She said trying to counter, but that failed as Rev responded with "Oh you are. You are Ophelia Rodger Payne, A Caucasian blonde female, 23 years old whos blood is B-" Ophelia knew she don f*cked" Ophelia's nose scrunched up, and she let out a breath. "Ok you win. BUT i need some help!" She said to the reverend. "Oh im busy with that! Im helping Hubris D'Obscene!" Those words alone made Ophelia's intestines form in knots. "You..YOU WHAT!? YOU'RE HELPING HIM KILL ALAN!?" She screeched. Reverend cringed in slight fear then reassured her. "No no! Im his wing-man!" He said waving his large hands. "Ok what. Hes in LOVE!? With WHO." She growled. " Um..your boss!" He said and Ophelia could feel bile in her throat. "Well great! she said. Im now probably going to tag with YOU on this!" She said in an annoyed tone.

Hubris was already Calling for Rev for his help. "Sorry Ophelia! Gotta go!" He said speed walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got real burnt out ok. part 2 of this chapter coming soon.


End file.
